


untitled

by Uglerimosen



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Emosjonell hundevalp, M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uglerimosen/pseuds/Uglerimosen
Summary: Isak etter Emmas fest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> bare noe raskt jeg skrev når jeg ikke fikk sove

Isak kunne høre sitt eget hjertet dunke. Det pulserte i alle fingertuppene, og klumpen i halsen gikk ikke vekk. Kroppen verket, og tankene spant i hodet på han raskere enn han klarte å styre. Hva var alle disse følelsene? Han hadde kjent Even i knappe 3 uker nå, hvorfor følte han så intenst på det? Bildet av en kyssende Even, kyssende på en som ikke var han - de bildene gikk i replay i hodet hans som en hakkende film. Han var så forvirret, ingen av brikkene falt på plass. Det var så mange spørsmål, det var så mye han trengte svar på. Luften føltes ikke ren nok der han gikk i sinne, åndedragene var korte mens han gikk med raske, tunge skritt bortover asfalten. Han var forbanna, men det var bare en brøkdel av de emosjonelle tilstandene han hadde følt på i det momentet han gikk ut døren til Emma sitt hus. Han ville jo ikke være der fra før av, selvfølgelig burde han skjønt at Even ville være der. Og Sonja. Og Emma. Selvfølgelig ville Emma være i sitt eget hus.

De tre personene, som skulle vise seg å gjøre det andre året til Isak til noe han i sin villeste fantasi aldri ville regnet med når han gikk inn i det nye skoleåret. Alle tre i forskjellig grad, men alle tre ville spille en rolle.

Emma, med sitt uskyldige utseendet og en naivitet han aldri hadde sett maken til. Med et stort smil, og håp, som Isak følte så på. Det var aldri meningen at det skulle ende opp sånn her. Det var aldri intensjonene hans å såre henne. Hadde de vært i et annet univers, hadde nok ikke dette skjedd i det hele tatt. Han hadde kanskje behandlet henne rettferdig, riktig, kanskje til og med returnert følelsene hun hadde for ham. Men dette var ikke et annet univers. Dette var livet, og Isak kjente så innmari på det. 

Og Sonja da, som han ikke kunne la være å hate akkurat her og nå. Men han visste jo innerst inne at dette ikke var Sonjas feil. Det var Isak som hadde forelsket seg i kjæresten hennes. Ikke omvendt. Og det gjorde vondt, for til syvende og sist var det Isak som dukket opp i Evens liv og stjal oppmerksomheten til Even, og ble kysset av Even, enda Sonja satt hjemme å ventet. Han kunne jo så tydelig se at Sonja elsket Even. Og Even elsket jo Sonja også. Han har jo lært at man ikke burde involvere seg med de som allerede er noen andres. Men sånn ble det, selvom han i dette øyeblikk skulle ønske at Even aldri hadde dukket opp i hans liv.

Even ja. Navnet smakte ingenting annet enn bittert på tungen. 

Videregående er årene man skal finne seg selv, sa de. Men hvem faen er Isak? Som forelsker seg i gutter og dropper venner for å være med en gutt med dame, og lar jenter være interessert i han mens han har de rundt lillefingeren. Men ikke nå lenger, for på en tidsperiode på under 3 uker har han greid å ødelegge så mye. Vennskapet med gutta var på bristepunktet, og Even var allerede tilbake på Sonja. Og Emma da, som fant ut av hemmeligheten han har gått på så lenge. Og det vil jo ikke skade henne på noen måte om hun forteller det til alle. Hun ville vel egentlig bare vinne på det. Vinne tilbake litt makt som hun kanskje følte hun mistet da Isak tråkket på følelsene hennes som de ikke skulle betydd noe som helst.

Og da vil jo Jonas få vite det. Og Magnus og Mahdi. Og hva faen kom de til å si når de finner ut at kompisen deres plutselig er forelsket i en gutt. Hva ville de si når de finner ut at Isak spiller for det andre laget? 

Så ja, hvem i helvete er Isak?

Han var fucked. Det var ikke noe annet å beskrive situasjonen mer enn det. Fucked. Og Isak brast i gråt, av sinne og desperasjon og forvirring og - hva faen er det liksom meninga å føle når den du er forelska i kysser en annen? Nei, Sonja er jo ikke en annen. Ikke hvem som helst annen. Det var kjæresten til Even. Og uansett hva Isak sa eller gjorde, er det jo Sonja som er kjæresten hans, og ikke Isak. Even sa jo de skulle ta pause. Var det ikke sant? Var alt bare tull?

Det var ikke tull fra Isak sin side. Han stupte med fingertuppene først i det han trodde skulle bli noe. Even var jo så varm. Men så ble han kald, så varm, og hva er han nå? Hva kommer til å skje nå? Even kunne ikke bare droppe Isak nå. Ikke nå som Isak kokte over av forelskelse. Han hadde ikke kjent på disse følelsene før. Hvordan var det så lett for Even å gå fra Sonja til Isak, og så tilbake på Sonja igjen. Hadde ikke Even følelser for Isak? Men det var jo han som hadde spurt om hva foreldrene til Isak hadde sagt om de ble kjærester? Det var jo han som hadde kysset Isak først. Det var han som hadde spurt om de kunne være på rommet til Isak for alltid. Mens han pjusket han overalt og kysset han med en slik intensitet Isak aldri hadde opplevd før. Som fikk magen til Isak til å virke som en berg -og dalbane av sommerfugler, mens Isak holdte seg fast i Even, fordi han var redd for at dette øyeblikket skulle forsvinne raskere enn hva han hadde kontroll på.

Det var Even som hadde kysset han nedover halsen, mens Isak ikke kunne gjøre annet enn å lukke øya og slippe ut små gisp av desperasjon mens fingrene hans krøllet seg i genseren til Even og presset seg nærmere han, tuklet bena sine imellom Evens og kjent hvert hårstrå på sin egen kropp reise seg. Og Even hadde holdt så godt fast i Isak, som om han var det eneste Even ville ha. Den eneste. 

Men det var jo tydeligvis ikke sånn. Og Isak følte at hjertet bristet i en millioner biter ute i kulden der han satt på kne i håp om at alt dette skulle være en drøm. Han slapp ut et hest rop, i håp om at noen der ute skulle fange opp hans fortvilelse og skuffelse som overtok alle andre følelser. Det var håpløst, han kunne ikke beskrive situasjonen annerledes. Han hadde stupt rett inn i noe som han nå fikk smake den bitre ettersmaken til. Han hadde gjort alt annerledes i et hjertebank hadde han visst konsekvensene til hva som skulle vise seg å være utkommet til denne håpløsheten som var forelskelsen han hadde for Even. Men hvordan skulle han vite? 

Han burde jo ha visst bedre. Even hadde introdusert kjæresten allerede første gang de var ordentlig sammen. Utenom kosegruppa, som han først hadde hatet konseptet til men nå ikke kunne la være å takke for sin eksistens. Men hvem prøvde han å lure, han var jo allerede fortapt lenge før det. Fra Isak hadde lagt øyer på gutten første gang, var det noe som fikk magen til Isak til å gjøre saltoer og backflips og gudene vet hva. Det bare var noe med han, noe hypnotiserende og magisk. Og så var han jo så fin, så innmari innmari fin. 

Og Isaks tårer trillet. Det var så mørkt rundt ham. Lyktestoplene illuminerte gaten i en dus, gul farge, nok til å få Isak til å se sin egen frost som kom ut av munnen hans i korte, febrilske utpust. Men det var svarte natta, og det var kaldt, og Isak visste han måtte komme seg hjemover. Og han tok frem mobilen, og det var tapte anrop fra Jonas, og Magnus, og Eva. Og han ignorerte de alle sammen, og lette etter noe fra Even. Men selvfølgelig var det ikke noe fra Even. 

Selvfølgelig ikke. For Even sto nok helt uvitende hjemme hos Emma, med den ene armen rundt Sonja og den andre i et fast hold om en øl, og han tenkte nok på alt annet enn Isak, som satt på den iskalde bakken med tårer trillende fra øynene og et hjerte som både dunket hardt og gjorde vondt. Og hvis Isak kunne velge, hadde han valgt å være hvor som helst annet sted enn dette. Men dette var realiteten, og den gjorde så himla vondt.


End file.
